duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞
! バラギアラ!! オラオラ |Image = |Translation = The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ |Gallery = DMRP-08 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp08 |Release = December 21, 2018 |Next = DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! |Previous = DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! |Block = Twinpact Series }} The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ is the 8th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *Multicolored cards are reintroduced into the main series of booster pack products as Twinpact cards. **The text on multicolored cards regarding them being put into the mana zone tapped, ie;「マナゾーンに置く時、このカードはタップして置く。」 (This CARDTYPE is put into your mana zone tapped.) was reduced to 「タップしてマナゾーンにおく」 (Put into your mana zone tapped.) and placed around the Mana Number of a card. ***This allows multicolored cards with no other text to be treated as cards with no abilities. *If a 'Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum' is opened, all 5 cards are packaged in a single pack, replacing all commons and uncommons in that pack. **Opening a 'Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum' will replace a Super Rare in a box. *Codeking Wilhelm is packaged in a rate of 1 in less than 1 carton (12 boxes). Set Breakdown *This set includes 117 cards, including: **5 Ultra Golden Cards **5 Master Hazard Rare **2 Master Cards (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares (3 kinds with 1 alternate Secret Rare artwork) **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **38 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Smash Burst *Master Mach Fighter *Ringfinity *Emperor Time *Gate of Moonless Night 99 Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 Miracle Miradante *G2/G5 Destinia, Crystal Evil Dragon *G3/G5 Faerie Shower *G4/G5 Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon *G5/G5 Codeking Wilhelm Master Hazard Rare ' *MH1/MH5 Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Holy *MH2/MH5 Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Ice *MH3/MH5 Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Dark *MH4/MH5 Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze *MH5/MH5 Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Tenjoutenge Ringfinity Dokuson ' *M1/M1 Oramach the Johnny *M2/M2 Minogami, Beginning Rainbow Emperor *S1/S10 Zeblue, Dragon Armored / Roses Bloom *S2/S10 Daiyamonsho, Choukounosabaki *S3/S10 Clanvia, Night Castle Ship *S4/S10 Gekabankai Ga Ryumizu 卍 *S5/S10 Ntula, Asura / Dance of Puppets *S6/S10 Dogongiyos, Misfortune Demon 02 *S7/S10 Balga Raiser, Dragonic Meteor Armored *S8/S10 Stronger, Barrier Barrel / Absolute Invincible Shield *S9/S10 Chaoshimawari, Darkness Flower *S10/S10 Radon Vepburn *1/95 Mujiyuryokun *2/95 Muljim, Supernatural Elemental *3/95 Babylenra, Strange Stone / Super Eternal Spark *4/95 Xenoshark, Crystal Record / Crystal Memory *5/95 卍 Grand Zero 卍 *6/95 Docrodellus *7/95 George Barbstein / Ghost Touch *8/95 Tankan, Top Tank *9/95 Megagoone Churis / Gogogo Go1 Knuckle *10/95 Pack Lehman *11/95 Kawamoriden / Leaf Storm Trap *12/95 Cave, Strange Stone *13/95 Fukki, Three-bodied Walk / Fukkido Recovery *14/95 Kurozu, Blockade's Oath *15/95 Ra Familie, Sabakinoseido *16/95 Aqua Banner *17/95 Gravie, Full Battle Warship / Extreme Force Kiagein *18/95 Penguina, Air Antarctic *19/95 Safivo, Daspel *20/95 Cirque Goal *21/95 Emil Cioran / Larevedere *22/95 Dubel, Darma *23/95 Foot Fanta Jista / Dryshoot Fireball *24/95 Hatamochi Churis *25/95 Bakuhatsu Bomber *26/95 Scopunpun *27/95 Arctic Hatcher *28/95 Enremen *29/95 Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance *30/95 Ancoba, Strange Stone / Butzbutz Rain *31/95 Kawakino Sabato Zett *32/95 Burokuno Sabato Zett *33/95 Ru Kyasso, Sabakinoseido *34/95 Kaeranko, One Who Can't Run *35/95 Madeku, Shell Beast / Clamdunk *36/95 Oto☆Tome *37/95 Airvo, Daspel *38/95 Ruagri, Daspel *39/95 Voypicat, Darma *40/95 Zach, Misfortune Demon 17 / Zakuzaku 17 Consecutive Hits *41/95 Vogane, Darma *42/95 Bikari, Misfortune Demon 74 *43/95 End of Round *44/95 Funbalsan / Funba Fry Die *45/95 Nagget, Kusari Tank *46/95 Bikero Churis *47/95 Gogogo Zenmetsu Drive *48/95 Samulight *49/95 Oyasumibukuro *50/95 Brocken Vaughan *51/95 Horbit / Kyoboria Wall *52/95 Banjikyusu *53/95 Shiroinumusashi *54/95 Tadaharu Kotatsumaru *55/95 Zoe Shock / Double Naru Fantasy *56/95 Stolm Shekiner *57/95 Oraora Jokers *58/95 Honyakutsuyaku *59/95 Sunzan, Labyrinth Knight *60/95 Mareshu, Red Attack Silver / Face Rush *61/95 Webkine, the Patroller *62/95 Miskuzi, Blue Defense Silver *63/95 Alkyne, Strange Stone *64/95 Metallical Sizap *65/95 Re Ryokaku, Sabakinoseido *66/95 Chingidora, Power of the Sea *67/95 Aqua Student *68/95 So☆Je / Gemini Bind *69/95 Viaone, Shell Beast *70/95 Turgio, Whirlwind Love *71/95 Shunodu, Daspel *72/95 Gompadu, Daspel *73/95 Destro Worker *74/95 Takkun, Physician / Influencer *75/95 Chicken Mutton *76/95 Celulu, Acupuncturist *77/95 Turidon, Misfortune Demon 82 *78/95 Paper Scrap Man *79/95 Daktory Contargio *80/95 Dordobringer Dragoon *81/95 Delivery Megahit *82/95 Iron, Gekitotsu Train / Pot Shot *83/95 One Cannon Wyvern *84/95 Benbe, Major Star *85/95 Babbab Churis *86/95 Great Prosperity! Baddog Restaurant *87/95 Kayagare Combi *88/95 Barcuebe / Cue Lactarow *89/95 Delivery Binchan *90/95 Jagaimomushi *91/95 Atsugidaruma *92/95 Mighty Banlife *93/95 Retanre Tank *94/95 Primortal Club Tribe *95/95 Kabochauchauchaunchau? Cycles Baraghiara (A cycle of Master Hazard twinpact cards. The creature side is in the Nature Civilization while each spell side is a different monocolored civilization.) * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Holy * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Ice * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Dark * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze * — Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Tenjoutenge Ringfinity Dokuson Dmrp8-mh1.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Holy Dmrp8-mh2.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Ice Dmrp8-mh3.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Dark Dmrp8-mh4.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze Dmrp8-mh5.jpg|Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Tenjoutenge Ringfinity Dokuson Smash Burst - Old Spells (A cycle of Twinpact cards that have the Smash Burst keyword and feature a reprinted card on their spell side.) * — Babylenra, Strange Stone / Super Eternal Spark * — Xenoshark, Crystal Record / Crystal Memory * — George Barbstein / Ghost Touch * — Megagoone Churis / Gogogo Go1 Knuckle * — Kawamoriden / Leaf Storm Trap Dmrp8-3.jpg|Babylenra, Strange Stone / Super Eternal Spark Dmrp8-4.jpg|Xenoshark, Crystal Record / Crystal Memory Dmrp8-7.jpg|George Barbstein / Ghost Touch Dmrp8-9.jpg|Megagoone Churis / Gogogo Go1 Knuckle Dmrp8-11.jpg|Kawamoriden / Leaf Storm Trap Smash Burst - Attack Restriction (A cycle of Twinpact cards that the Smash Burst keyword as well as an ability preventing them from attacking on their creature side.) * — Fukki, Three-bodied Walk / Fukkido Recovery * — Gravie, Full Battle Warship / Extreme Force Kiagein * — Emil Cioran / Larevedere * — Foot Fanta Jista / Dryshoot Fireball * — Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance Dmrp8-13.jpg|Fukki, Three-bodied Walk / Fukkido Recovery Dmrp8-17.jpg|Gravie, Full Battle Warship / Extreme Force Kiagein Dmrp8-21.jpg|Emil Cioran / Larevedere Dmrp8-23.jpg|Foot Fanta Jista / Dryshoot Fireball Dmrp8-29.jpg|Vam Wingdam / Sonic Dance Smash Burst - Shield Trigger creature (A cycle of Twinpact cards that have the Smash Burst keyword as well as 15px Shield Trigger on their creature side.) * — Ancoba, Strange Stone / Butzbutz Rain * — Madeku, Shell Beast / Clamdunk * — Zach, Misfortune Demon 17 / Zakuzaku 17 Consecutive Hits * — Funbalsan / Funba Fry Die * — Horbit / Kyoboria Wall Dmrp8-30.jpg|Ancoba, Strange Stone / Butzbutz Rain Dmrp8-35.jpg|Madeku, Shell Beast / Clamdunk Dmrp8-40.jpg|Zach, Misfortune Demon 17 / Zakuzaku 17 Consecutive Hits Dmrp8-44.jpg|Funbalsan / Funba Fry Die Dmrp8-51.jpg|Horbit / Kyoboria Wall Shrine spell (A cycle of Light civilization spells with the Judgment Emblem race.) * — Ra Familie, Sabakinoseido * — Ru Kyasso, Sabakinoseido * — Re Ryokaku, Sabakinoseido Dmrp8-15.jpg|Ra Familie, Sabakinoseido Dmrp8-33.jpg|Ru Kyasso, Sabakinoseido Dmrp8-65.jpg|Re Ryokaku, Sabakinoseido Ringfinity Flavor Text (A cycle of cards that mention the Ringfinity keyword in their flavor text.) * — Miskuzi, Blue Defense Silver * — Turgio, Whirlwind Love * — Bikari, Misfortune Demon 74 * — Nagget, Kusari Tank Dmrp8-62.jpg|Miskuzi, Blue Defense Silver Dmrp8-70.jpg|Turgio, Whirlwind Love Dmrp8-42.jpg|Bikari, Misfortune Demon 74 Dmrp8-45.jpg|Nagget, Kusari Tank Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs